


Definitions of Comfort

by Jestana



Series: AU_Bingo [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and John have different interpretations of Jack's orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitions of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for au_bingo on LJ for the prompt _Historical: World War I_. Beta by unicorn_catcher and umbralillium. Inspired by a story I've read.

**Definitions of Comfort**

  
"Sergeant Jones!" The captain's voice reached Sergeant Ianto Jones where he was busy shining the man's shoes.

Recognising the tone of the other man's voice, the soldier-servant carefully set his work aside and emerged from the barracks to see his captain standing beside another man, a few inches shorter, wearing the same uniform. "Yes, Captain?"

"This is Captain John Hart. He'll be conducting an inspection." Captain Jack Harkness indicated the brown-haired man who had a gleam in his blue-grey eyes that Ianto didn't trust. "Give him the usual room and see to his comfort."

The black-haired servant saluted crisply. "Yes, sir."

"Carry on, Sergeant." Harkness returned the salute and left to take care of his own business. Ianto turned to the other captain, who was gazing at him with a smirk curving his sensual lips. "If you'll follow me, Captain Hart?"

Captain Hart nodded and gestured for Ianto to go ahead of him. "By all means, Sergeant. Show me to my room."

Ianto didn't let his unease show as he led the curly-haired brunette to the room that would be his for the duration of his stay. Not that the sergeant expected the captain to use it. More often than not, the 'inspectors' were actually bedpartners for Captain Harkness, but something about this one didn't sit well with the black-haired Welshman. It wasn't his place to say anything, though; he simply stopped at the door to the room in question and opened it for Captain Hart. As ordered, Ianto had ensured it was ready for him. "There are towels and other necessities in the lavatory, sir. If you're hungry or thirsty, I can bring you something to eat or drink. If not, I'll leave you to get settled in."

"There _is_ something you can do for me, Jones," Hart responded as he followed Ianto into the room, closing the door behind him. The hairs on the back of the Welshman's neck stood on end and he spun to face the other man, not liking the wicked gleam in those blue-grey eyes one bit. "After all, Jack told you to see to my comfort, didn't he?"

Ianto stepped back from the captain, grateful that, like Harkness, he was several inches taller than Hart. "I have a feeling Captain Harkness' definition of comfort and yours may be vastly different. Sir."

"Insubordination, Jones?" Hart shook his head in feigned disappointment as he continued moving forward, his expression predatory now. "What would Jack say if he knew you weren't following his orders?"

Just as he felt the bed against the back of his legs, Ianto realised he'd been out-manoeuvred. If he tried to move back any farther, he'd fall onto the bed exactly as Hart likely planned. Instead, he remained where he was, refusing to flinch when Hart moved into his personal space. "His orders did not include what you are insinuating. Captain. If you would be so kind as to move, I will go get something for you to eat from the mess."

"It could just be me, but it sounds like you don't really respect me." The difference in their heights was just enough for Hart to lean forward and lightly nuzzle his nose and lips against Ianto's neck above his shirt collar. "Of course, I don't really _need_ your respect for you to see to my comfort, but it's so delicious to hear 'sir' and 'captain' in bed."

He pushed at Hart's shoulders, but he was stronger than he looked, refusing to budge. "Captain Harkness has never given me an illegal order, nor will he ever do so. If you wish to complain to him about my lack of cooperation, you may do so, now please let me go. _Sir_. I have duties I must attend to."

"Not until you've attended to this one first." With that, Hart took Ianto's hand and slid it down the front of his body to his uniform trousers.

At that moment, Hart was yanked bodily away from Ianto by Harkness' hand at his collar. Even during a bombardment from the Germans, the younger man had never seen the captain's bright blue eyes so angry and glittering as when they gazed at Hart. "I invited you here for a reason, John, and it had _nothing_ to do with molesting my batman."

"It was just a little joke, Jack," Hart gave a laugh that was meant to be carefree, but Ianto could see the worry he was trying to hide. "I wasn't going to _force_ him or anything. If he'd said no, I wouldn't've done anything."

Harkness was still holding Hart's collar and he actually shook the shorter man. "He _did_ say 'no'. I heard him say it."

"All right, all right." The brunette held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'll leave the dashing servant to your tender loving care, but you are in trouble tonight, Harkness."

Disgust crossed Captain Harkness' face as he released Hart's collar, making him stumble a moment. "No, you're going to be alone, Hart. I want you gone first thing tomorrow morning."

"You can't be serious." Disbelief, quickly followed by shock and outrage crossed the other captain's face as the meaning of his words sunk in. "No, we're always so good together."

Ianto gladly followed Harkness to the door, closing it firmly behind him. A gesture from Harkness kept him following the man into his own room. Once that door was firmly shut as well, his officer spoke, "I'm sorry, Ian, I shouldn't've invited him here. Even when we were at school together, he was dangerous to be involved with in any way."

"It isn't your fault, Sir." The sergeant clasped his hands tightly behind his back as he remained by the door, unsure of what was expected of him. "You couldn't have known he would act the way he did. There's always a chance for change."

Harkness gave a small snort and shook his head as he sank into the chair at his desk. "John Hart is not the sort to change, especially when this war gives him a chance to indulge his lusts freely and without the risk of retribution."

"As you say, Sir," Ianto answered stiffly, careful to hide the way his heart beat and his knees trembled at the thought that, if not for Captain Harkness, he'd have been Hart's next victim.

His captain seemed to hear something in his voice anyway, and gave him a penetrating look. "If I hadn't arrived when I did, would you have fought him?"

"Of course, sir!" He almost forgot his place and gave his officer an offended look. Remembering just in time, he returned his attention to the wall directly across from him. "Forgive me, sir. I fear I am not myself right now."

Harkness leaned forward in his chair, something Ianto couldn't identify glinting in his bright blue eyes that made his heart clench in his chest. "No, I think we're getting somewhere. If it'd been me making overtures, would you have refused?"

"Captain?" Ianto stared at his commanding officer, his heart beginning to pound in his chest.

The brown-haired officer stood up and moved towards the black-haired noncom until they were just arms' length apart. "If I asked you to share my bed, would you say yes?"

Ianto stared at the other man for a long moment, unable to hide how surprised he was by the question. He'd found Captain Jack Harkness physically attractive from the start of their association. As he'd watched the officer lead his men and inspire loyalty in them, Ianto had slowly fallen in love, working harder than he normally would have so as to make himself indispensable to the man. Even when they crouched in the trenches, flinching as they were shelled day after day, Ianto found ways to stay near his captain. Always, at the back of his mind, had been the thought that the captain would make him his valet after they'd beaten the Germans.

Now, however, his dearest wish was being answered and most unexpectedly. Slowly, thinking his words through, Ianto replied, "Only if it was asked because it's _me_ you want, sir, not someone else or as a last resort, and neither would I want it to be the end of our association. I'd rather die in the trenches."

"You won't die, not if I have something to say about it." Harkness' voice was rough with need and desire as he lifted his hand to cup Ianto's cheek. "Damn, I wish we'd waited until tonight to talk about this."

"Perhaps it's better that we don't have a chance to act on our feelings until later," Ianto couldn't help leaning into the touch. "It will make the night even better for waiting."

Jack moved into Ianto's personal space, much as Hart had done, but he welcomed it this time, comforted by the warmth he could feel radiating from the broader man's body. "May I kiss you?"

"Oh, god, yes," Ianto's voice was rough with need. "Please--"

Jack's lips covered his and Ianto forgot everything else except the feel of those lips on his, just as he'd dreamt about, but so much better because it was _real_ , it was actually happening! They parted with reluctance afterwards, both of them distracted for the rest of the day. That evening, after lights-out, instead of retiring to his lonely bed in the small room adjoining the captain's, Ianto slipped through the connecting door and into Jack's arms. It was beyond the simple realisation of all his fantasies because no fantasy could match the reality of having Captain Jack Harkness make love to him. For the first time since he'd arrived at the front, Ianto slept deeply and peacefully.

 **End**


End file.
